


Shellshock

by xNekorux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Post-K/DA, Shoujo-ai, Soldier AU, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: She was hurting her beloved and it felt so wrong..."...I'm so sorry.""There is nothing to apologize for." Evelynn whispered with that smile that never failed to succeed in calming Akali's wracked nerves....yet Evelynn still stayed.





	Shellshock

**Shellshock**   _(Based on **fan-child-creation** 's Soldier Akali AU)_

Sand and dirt thrown by each scramble of steps of the soldiers, triggers pulled without an ounce of hesitance, eyes looking through the scopes of sniper rifles, bullets spraying down onto the armed people as if the guns were clouds and the each shot was a rain drop.

Everywhere she looked, there were people falling, blood gushing out of the fatal wounds that took their lives in a blink of an eye. The life leaving their eyes barely noticed as their bodies fell on the earth as of they were puppets whose strings were cut and left to be forgotten.

Blood spilling everywhere, staining the soil of the land that suffered as a victim of the war, it was an unforgettable sight. It wasn't a pleasant scenery. Looking at it made the blue-eyed soldier choke down the bile that rose up her her throat.

It forced her to keep going.

To stand up.

To  _fight_.

But as she had her back placed against a broken wall with her comrades alongside her, two muffled thumps reached her ears. Her eyes darted to the two round-shaped objects used solely as tools for war, but before she could even vacate her position to bring herself to a somewhat safe distance away, she felt her heart stop in her chest.

The deafening beating was muted, and it honestly felt like time had stopped for at least a single second. It was short. Brief, yet it was enough.

"GRENADE!"

Flashes of her wife, Evelynn, consumed her line of vision and along with them were images of her daughters Emiko and Artoria. Her body refused to move while a smile that held no more hope conquered her lips.

There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run.

.....

.....

.....

**_Boom!_ **

"AGH!" Akali shot forward with a scream, her back leaving the mattress in a split-second while her hands were grasping for the first solid object it get its grasp on. Beside her, her bedmate was roused out of her own slumber the second the agonized scream of the soldier reached her ears.

Evelynn was quick to sit up and place her hands on her lover's shoulders, a worried gleam in her eyes as she lightly shook the other. "Akali! Akali!"

Her head snapped to her left and instead of finding her wife, she found a comrade of hers, one that died by the hands of a sniper that shot him through the skull. In her eyes, she wasn't back home and away from the war. No, she was still in it and maybe this was her chance to save her fellow soldier from his abrupt death.

"Get down!"

Evelynn lost all of her breath when Akali suddenly tackled her off the bed, the two of them crashing down on the floor and taking most of the sheets and some pillows with them. The loud thud echoed throughout the silent home, clearly telling anyone who might have heard it that their fall was not gentle, nor painless.

Instead of reacting to the surge of pain that struck a part of her back, Evelynn took hold of Akali in the tightest embrace she could ever manage. The retired soldier clutched her in a hold similar to a person's desperate efforts in holding onto their only lifeline. Akali had her face buried in Evelynn's neck, teeth clenched and hands tightly gripping at the silk fabric of her lover's nightgown.

Perspiration blanketed her entire body, her tank top somewhat soaked with sweat and sticking to her body like some sort of second skin. Akali was panting, breaths coming in short and sounding as if each was the last breath of air she'll ever take in.

Evelynn had one arm secured around Akali's waist, her right hand brushing through the brown hair of her beloved, finger gliding over the shaved part every now and then. She softly hushed her darling and soon, the latter was just shaking in her arms and holding back tears that were pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Shh..." Evelynn softly shushed, whispering in Akali's ears. "It's over, Akali. The war is over. You're back home, in my arms."

Akali shook in the older woman's embrace, mind slowly clearing and train of thought gradually returning to reality. "Eve...?"

"It's me, darling. Don't cry."

Hesitantly, Akali inched back and finally opened her eyes. She wasn't surrounded by enemies and dying comrades. There was no pool of blood around her or any type of threat. No, there was only those soothing amber crystals that belonged to no one but the woman she swore to love and protect with all her being.

"Evelynn..." Akali closed her eyes and laid her forehead over her wife's chest, knowing what she had just done. This wasn't the first time she had tackled Evelynn like this and had unintentionally given her lover either a sore back or a bruise thanks to the impact.

She was hurting her beloved and it felt so wrong...

"...I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Evelynn whispered with that smile that never failed to succeed in calming Akali's wracked nerves.

...yet Evelynn still stayed.

The woman she vowed to never hurt remained by her side and allowed herself to take all the physical pain and to garner sleepless nights just for the sake of keeping Akali sane every single time she had these traumatic flashbacks in her dreams.

"I'm sorry..." Akali wound her arms around Evelynn, pulling back and maneuvering them until they were both seated on the floor. With her now much taller frame, it was easier for her to take the siren in her arms and on her lap. It was her turn to do the cradling. She kissed her wife all over her cheek and neck, hand guiltily stroking the back she knew would likely sustain either a bruise or a dull ache.

"Akali, you don't...-"

"I'm sorry..." Akali shakily breathed out, tears continuing on running down her cheeks while she didn't stop, not even a second, in kissing Evelynn for forgiveness she did not need to ask for in the first place.

Evelynn returned the embrace with equal warmth and emotion, hoping she was comforting her lover's traumatized self with her delicate yet firm hold. She turned her head and intercepted Akali's lips, her tongue swiftly surrendering to the soldier's own.

As she tried pulling Akali farther away from the past battles she had fought, Evelynn couldn't help but also weep ever so soundlessly for her darling's mental state. Her own tears leaked out and stained her face, but it didn't stop their lips' passionate comforting.

Evelynn knew the woman she was kissing now was not the same quirky, innocent rapper of K/DA. Times have changed and so have their duties. The only things that stayed the same were the feelings they felt for one another. Everything else had evolved into something else as time progressed and Akali was thrown to war for the sake of protecting her family.

"Evelynn..." She felt a hand grab the front of her nightgown with a vice-like grip but despite the strength of the grasp, the hand trembled. Evelynn knew what this meant. Her lover needed comfort and goddammit, she  _will_  give it.

"Take me, Akali..." Evelynn huskily whispered, already somewhat breathless. She caressed the sides of Akali's face, her fingertips gliding over the prickly part of the shaved hair and the visible battle scar found on the the soldier's right temple. She had received it from the bomb attack that finally allowed her to be discharged from her duties.

"I..."

Evelynn snuck a hand in Akali's hair, pulling on the strands with a firm tug until their eyes were looking into each other. There were no words, for their gazes were capable of saying so much. The magenta-haired woman found her voice eventually and the words were uttered with that vixen-like growl she always used whenever they're both alone.

"Take me, damn you."

As if those words were some sort of trigger, Akali silenced Evelynn with her lips, and unlike their first kiss, the former was the leader this time. She grabbed the amber-eyed woman by her hips, planning on getting them back on bed, but of course her wife had different plans.

A soft grunt left her lips when the siren pushed her down to the floor, but instead of giving up, Akali fought for her advantage. With the sheets tangled with some of their arms and legs, the two of them ended up rolling around the floor with the pristine cloth.

Evelynn hummed when Akali finally pinned her on one spot and kept her still. She couldn't help but feel like the brave soldier she was absolutely enamored with had planned it. Was the pillow her head had landed on really there out of coincidence or not? She somehow doubted it.

Akali had positioned herself between her legs, form kneeling while her legs were hooked on her hips and her thighs were a fair distance apart. Her position screamed nothing but submission and she loved it.

As if it was a dance routine they know from the very heart, and it was, Evelynn raised her hands up and gathered her wrists together above her head and Akali swiftly moved her left hand upward and grabbed her wrists, making sure they never separated as she started her ministrations.

With her right hand, she took hold of the hem of the thin nightwear and hiked it up until Evelynn's stomach was exposed. She ran her free hand over the smooth skin, eyes closely observing how her captive reacted by biting her lip. She can feel how those bright ambers were watching her through a half-lidded gaze, anticipating her next move.

Without warning, she dove in and took Evelynn's lips under her capture, once again asserting her dominance over the older woman, who merely moaned and willingly reciprocated the greedy gesture. Akali breathed against those soft lips that belonged to her beloved, each exhalation becoming even more breathless than the previous.

"Tell me... Tell me that it's over... That you need me here... With you, with Emiko, with Artoria..." Akali momentarily stopped, her eyes looking for a light of hope in the gaze of the siren.

Evelynn took her wrists away from Akali's loosened clutches, arms encircling around her shoulders as she whispered in the most reassuring way possible, "Everything has come to an end, darling. And now, our daughters need you here...  _I_  need you here."

"Eve..."

"I need you against me." Evelynn lowly snarled. "I need you to make me lose my breath with every kiss... ever thrust... Oh God, Akali, I need  _all_  of you."

Akali released a shaky breath against Evelynn, her right hand slowly trailing south, momentarily stopping once she came in contact with the underwear her lover was wearing. It was an obstacle she surely had no trouble in overcoming. While she distracted Evelynn with her lips, she slipped her hand underneath the waistband and further inched towards the heat of the beautiful woman.

"Kali...!" Evelynn gasped out when Akali traced around the sensitive bud under the coverage of her panties, body briefly jerking against the soldier's.

"Call for me, Eve..." Akali whispered in her ear before she started sucking at Evelynn's pulse, wordlessly intending on leaving a hickey on the flawless skin. "I want to hear it."

Instead of doing what the azure-eyed woman's request, Evelynn whimpered and said, "I want to feel you inside me, darling... Please..."

Akali was certainly not in the mood in holding back. The moment she heard that desperate-sounding, desire-laced plea, the spark of arousal inside of her engulfed her entire body with a wild flame of absolute lust. She was surely planning on fulfilling the yearnings of her gorgeous spouse.

" _Ah!_ " Evelynn jerked against Akali once again, much more forceful this time though. How can she keep herself still if her battle-hardened beloved had suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her? Her wish had been granted and it felt oh so  _gratifying_.

The reactions the siren gave was quick and instant. She immediately secured one leg around Akali's waist, hips feebly thrusting against the leisure thrusts of the fingers sheathed inside of her quim. Right before her, Akali had this lust-induced expression, those heart-stopping azures practically scrutinizing every little move she made.

"Faster, darling..."

"Faster?"

"Mmm, yes... Yes, Akali, please."

Evelynn moaned loudly, completely forgetting that she and her wife have other household members, specifically their daughters. Akali was on the same boat though. She wasn't holding back on her goddess. The soldier quickened her thrusting, snatching her fingers out of Evelynn's womanhood just to lick them clean with all the honey it was covered with before pushing them back inside the ever warm folds.

Akali made sure to put on a show with each lick she gave her stained fingers, wanting to heighten Evelynn's arousal with each swipe of her tongue. Judging by the darkening ambers, she was sure she was succeeding with her attempt.

Both of their hearts quickening and their craving for one another increasing, the two of them felt like they were back to the time when they both first slept with one another. It always felt like it whenever they had sex. The flame between them was never extinguished. It only grew even more with each and every moment they sated each other's sexual desires. Their bodies knew only each other's touch and they had no intention in turning to anyone else to meet with heavenly ecstasy.

"You always taste so good, Eve..." Akali breathlessly murmured, the quiet squishing and rather lewd sounds coming from her fingers' thrusting filling her sexual drive more and more.

"W-What...?" Evelynn gasped in surprise when Akali suddenly withdrew her fingers from inside her and abruptly grabbed her by her hips. The siren was pulled forward, her legs being slung over the soldier's shoulders and her core being brought closer to the soldier's eager lips. "Ahh!  _Kali!_ "

Screams of rapture left Evelynn as soon as Akali started licking at her sex, drawing more wetness out and into her mouth. Akali would also suck and nip at Evelynn's clit, causing the latter to give a much louder cry of pleasure. Even with her back arched and her hands assisting Akali in keeping her hips lifted up, Evelynn was in a state of absolute euphoria.

"Kali! Kali!" Evelynn began to call out her lover's name over and over again, wanting so badly to clutch at those brown tresses she always loved pulling on whenever they had sex.

Akali kept quiet, focusing on prodding Evelynn's dripping entrance with her dexterous tongue. Her tongue moved with aggressive strokes and practically lashed against the sensitive folds, inflicting even more pleasure upon the already screaming woman.

"Kali... Kali... Kali...!"

"Mommy?" Came a sweet and completely innocent call from their bedroom door, which was slightly yet shockingly open.

Akali's eyes widened and she abruptly dropped her hold on Evelynn's hips, causing the said woman to fall back on the floor with a small thud and a quiet groan. Akali whipped her gaze over the bed and towards the door, her eyes immediately landing on the thirteen year old girl poking her head in and scanning the room with curious eyes.

"Artoria!" Akali called her youngest daughter's name in shock, hand quickly swiping the rest of the blanket and draping it over Evelynn's lower half.

"Okaa-san?"

"Shit." Evelynn cursed in a low volume as she tried fixing herself up as best as she could and attempting to forget about the heated need in between her thighs.

Groaning, Evelynn untangled her legs from Akali and stood up, legs slightly weaker thanks to the jolts of sexual pleasure she was experiencing earlier. She quickly adjusted her nightgown and underwear before tending to Artoria, leading the young girl back to her rightful bedroom.

That certainly wasn't the greatest interruptions, but it surely beats the time when Ahri and Kai'Sa had walked in on them at the living room of the penthouse they used to share when K/DA was still together. That situation was much easier to handle and sort out since it didn't involve any thirteen year old girls.

Akali sighed as she picked up the blankets and pillows from the floor, dusting them off before placing them back on the bed. She fixed up the sheets a bit before she went to the bathroom, washing off the essence that had dried around the fingers that were going in and out of her wife's warm core earlier.

As she cleansed her palms with water, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened ever since she had returned from her deployment. It's not like she was having these nightmares every single day, but it was happening quite often lately.

Honestly, she didn't want to keep on tackling her wife with every nightmare she gets. It really does make her feel guilty whenever she causes Evelynn pain, physical or emotional. As long as it's related to that feeling, it always prompted guilt in sprouting within her.

Even though Evelynn had made it completely clear that she was absolutely alright with it and would happily take on her reactions as long as it brought her comfort and solace, it wasn't enough to fully dispel Akali's thoughts about it.

Exiting the bathroom and returning to the master bedroom, she found Evelynn just finishing on closing their door, the lock being twisted securely this time. She offered an apologetic smile to the magenta-haired goddess, who quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sorry for dropping you earlier."

"And?"

Akali opened her mouth to ask what else she had done wrong, only for her to close it once she realized her other mistake. "Ah, and... sorry for not locking the door."

Evelynn was never one to stay angry too long, especially towards her dashing Rogue. She sighed and shook her head, walking up to the soldier she called her darling and wrapping her arms around said lover's neck. She leaned close and gave her a little peck on the lips, murmuring, "I think we might need to give Artoria the  _talk_  tomorrow."

"Why? What did she say?"

Evelynn gave her a pointed yet somewhat playful look. "Let's just say you didn't drop me in time."

"Ah..."

"Now," Evelynn nuzzled her cheek against Akali's, purring. "stand up straight, soldier. You have a mission."

Akali chuckled, literally sweeping Evelynn off of her feet and into her arms. The little laugh the gesture coaxed out of Evelynn made Akali feel warmer than ever. This was her life now. No more guns. No more wars. No more bloodshed.

Well, maybe she wasn't too sure about not being in a war...

"Yes, ma'am."

There was still a war alright, but this time, it would be in the sheets and her opponent will be none other than the goddess she calls her wife.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well! This was a treat for a fellow Filipino of mine, Ishi! She's more known by her Tumblr username, fan-child-creation. You can see her little drawings of the K/DA there, which are all super cute! And I guess this'll be somehow a super early birthday gift for her. ^u^
> 
> Just wanna say, this was totally unexpected. As in, I just got a spur of the moment drive in writing this plot for her, which she thought of in the first place. :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed this little piece. :3


End file.
